


It's All Fun and Games

by JACKoatACEon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Drinking, Fluff, Kirk taking care of Bones, M/M, hurt Leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JACKoatACEon/pseuds/JACKoatACEon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Until someone busts their lip on the sidewalk after one too many. </p><p>Bones has taken care of Jim more times than anyone could count, but there was that one time when Jim had to take care of Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Fun and Games

There has been countless times where Leonard McCoy has taken care of James Kirk and Bones never asked for anything in return. He’s a doctor, it’s his job. In all actuality, Bones likes being there for Jim and doesn’t find his friend’s reckless behavior and somewhat shitty immune system that big of a burden.

There was the one time however, that Jim took care of Bones for a night.

The crew had a night of liberty in San Francisco before their next voyage and Jim was taking full advantage of it. After a quick mission briefing held at the academy, the crew went their separate ways to enjoy their day off before heading out into space. 

“What’re your plans tonight, Bones?” Jim asked as Bones walked alongside him. 

“I’m just gonna grab a bottle of whiskey and enjoy a little alone time before I have to be holed up in a ship with all of you clowns.” 

Jim laughed and draped an arm around Bones’ shoulders, “Come out with me. It’ll be fun.” 

Bones shook his head, “I’m not trying to get into a bunch of shit tonight, Jim.”

“Well, alright,” Jim said slyly, “I didn’t think you could keep up with me anyways…”

Bones sighed and rolled his eyes, “Dammit.”

“I take that as a yes; see you tonight.” Jim winked and headed off.   
\--

Bones and Jim walked down the street and towards the glowing neon lights of the bar. The bar was loud and full of people who wanted to have a good time. Bones swore to himself that the next time someone bumped into him he would break a bottle over their head. They found empty seats at the bar and Jim ordered them a round of whiskey.

Bones downed the whiskey in a swift drink and sat the glass down on the table and beckoned to the bartender for another. Jim’s eyebrows raised in surprised, “You wanna play it that way.” He said and downed his glass.

“I’m not playing anything, Jim, I’m drinking.” 

The bartender brought the men another round and Jim snatched his glass and quickly finished it. Bones shook his head and finished drank half his glass in one gulp. “This isn’t a game, Jim.” He said when he caught Jim smirking out of the corner of his eye.

“Whatever you say.” Jim laughed and ordered four shots as Bones finished his glass. 

When the shots were sat in front of them, Bones was quick to grab two of the glasses and drink them both. Bones made a noise as the alcohol burned down his throat but he made sure to grin as he looked over at Jim. The game they "weren't" playing lasted well into the night. Jim was still of sound mind when he decided they should at least give themselves time to sleep before they had to be back at the Enterprise in the morning. 

Jim tried to help Bones walk down the street but Bones declared that he didn’t “need no damned help” and stumbled out in front of Jim. There was an uneven spot in the sidewalk and Bones caught it with the edge of his toe and muttered a “whoa” before coming down onto his face.

Jim stifled his laughter until after he made sure Bones was okay, “Jeez, Bones.” Jim lifted Bones and faced him. Bones’ lip was split and bleeding and it was littered with tiny bits of gravel from the sidewalk, and even in the dark Jim could see the bruise around Bones’ nose already forming.

“My place is closer; let’s go get you patched up.” Jim said. 

Jim sat Bones down on his bed and disappeared off into the bathroom. Bones leaned back against the headboard and held his head in his hands. He could already tell that the hangover he would be experiencing tomorrow wasn’t going to be pretty. Jim came back out with a wet rag and an ice pack.

Jim put his hand on Bones’ face to steady him, “Okay, hold still. I gotta get these rocks out.” 

Jim pulled Bones’ bottom lip down gently with his thumb as he dabbed the wet rag on the cut to get rid of the blood. When Bones winced Jim would pause for a second and make sure he was being gentle. 

“Alright, I think I got you all cleaned up.” Jim said as he looked up, and the sudden realization of how close their faces were caused him to gasp slightly. Bones closed his mouth around the tip of Jim’s thumb that Jim had forgot was still resting on Bones’ lip. Jim slowly removed his finger and smiled as he grabbed the ice pack and stuck it on Bones’ face.

“Ow, dammit.” Bones muttered and placed a hand on the ice pack. As he did, he and Jim’s fingers grazed each other and Jim just laughed.

“Get some sleep, Bones.”


End file.
